1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of digital camera systems and, more particularly, to a method of correcting distortions in digital images captured by a digital camera system.
2. Description of Background
In the art of photography, image distortions are a common occurrence. Various lens configurations, e.g., telephoto lenses, wide-angle lenses and the like, cause distortions in captured images. Conventionally, photographers either avoided using outer magnification ranges of the lenses to avoid distortion effects or expected viewers to simply accept the poor picture quality. Over time, specialty lenses were developed to address the distortion effects. The specialty lenses minimized or corrected distortions at the outer magnification ranges. Unfortunately, the specialty lenses currently available are expensive and often times difficult to use.
At present, more modern digital cameras are rapidly replacing conventional cameras. Image distortion, however, remains an issue. Digital cameras typically address image distortions through post processing techniques. More specifically, after capturing a digital image of an object, the camera is connected to a computer including a processing software package. The digital image is downloaded onto the computer and processed by the processing software to correct distortions as necessary. However, removing distortions with processing software can be very cumbersome. The software programs currently available are complicated, often times requiring much trial and error on the part of a user until a desired output is obtained.